How are the kids?
by Champion409
Summary: In a fight at a club Morgan is down and is stuck with amenisia. With everyone of her friends and brother Inigo they go through middle school to high school while helping Morgan retrieve her memory. Read authors note for more information.
1. Authors note

Authors note:

 **Modern day alternate universe. In this world the kids are born, before the fights with Plegia and Walhart. In the process accidents happen, involving bullying injuries and amnesia ( you know who will gonna get it.) amongst other things.**

 **Parent pairings**

 **Chrom and Sumia**

 **Robin and Olivia**

 **Lissa and Henry**

 **Frederick and Panne**

 **Virion and Sully**

 **Vaike and OC**

 **Stahl and Cordelia**

 **Kellam and OC**

 **Donnel and Maribelle**

 **Lon'qu and Cherche**

 **Ricken and Nowi**

 **Gaius and OC**

 **Gregor and Tharja**

 **Libra and Miriel**

 **Tiki is alone**

 **Flavia and Basillio (I wish that this happened but I'll settle for them in this.)**

 **Say'ri and OC (OC child)**

 **Yen'fay is alone.**

 **Gangrel and Aversa (OC child)**

 **Emmeryn and Priam( OC child)**

 **This takes place in 5 different towns, Chon'sin, Valm, Plegia, Ferox, and Ylisstol.**

 **I hope you enjoy leave reviews if you want but please constructive criticism only. Story begins tomorrow. Or today if you are reading this on June 25 in North American timezones.**


	2. Chapter 1

**And so it begins. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Inigo's pov:**

Ever since I was young my sister and all my parents friends kids, have always hung out at this little place called the Fire emblem. It's run by this woman named Tiki Collins, nice woman, knows are parents too, so when kids blame their mistakes on us she typically stands up for us. Let's just hope that in this situation, she will still. So let me catch you up on the situation. Earlier today we had to go to school (No duh) for one last ceremony to remind us that while the 8th grade class is moving on ( That being myself, Lucina, Severa, Laurent, Owain, Gerome and Nah who skipped 7th grade this year plus all the other slobs that somehow escaped with passing grades, but only barely.) and how we need to represent our school no matter where we go and some other garbage though I was mainly enjoying the kids in front of me which was clearly making Owain and Gerome laugh so i hit them on the knee much to Laurent's dismay. For some reason he doesn't like that people talk during assemblies despite him and Nah both correcting our homeroom teacher Ms. Phila as well as the science teacher, who is his mother, so she is probably proud of him for that. The principal went on and kept blabbing so I dozed off for a while and realized that I forgotten to grab some flowers for Brady's performance tonight at the Fire emblem.

Suddenly I was broken out of my daze by a flurry of taps to my shoulder.

"You coming Montoya?" Asked Morgan my little sister.

"Yeah but I forgot, to pick up flowers for Brady's performance so could you please give me a hand at picking up some roses? I only have 2 dollars and I think they are around six." Asked Inigo.

"Are you gonna pay me back?" His sister questioned?

"Well you will break my wrist if I don't. So what do you think? Replied Inigo.

"All right let's go flower boy." Ushered Morgan.

 **7 hours later. 8:00**

 **Lucina's Pov:**

Brady was getting very nervous about his violin skills, despite the praise we gave him.

" If you film this guys I will beat you with the violin!" Yelled Brady from the men's room.

"We wouldn't do that to you Brady!" Yelled Inigo. While I couldn't see him leave the stall, I knew he was leaving reluctantly. Eventually his slow trudge ended on the stage and his amazing show begin.

 **General Pov:**

After 3 pieces of beauty Brady stepped down and joined Owain and Gerome.Suddenly a group of people began injuring Tiki the second they got inside. Everyone began to do what they do best. Fight and heal.

"Guys come on I got to take her to the back where she keeps the band aids!" Exclaimed Brady. Everyone began to move to the back but 1 gang member charged right at Brady and Tiki. But with one swift movement Morgan lunged in his path resulting in a single swift kick to her head making her collapse to her left, making the entire battle freeze. Inigo and Gerome however were unfazed, they were enraged, and charged straight at the man who kicked her with one idea in mind. Make him suffer.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Don't worry, I'm not** **Dead** **. It's not** **The End** **. I'm a** **Teenager** **we procrastinate. Ps name the band that sings those songs in your reviews. I want to start a fun little thing between us.**

Everyone but Lucina charged forward to stop Gerome from murdering the guy who hit Morgan to the floor. Lucina attempted to stop Inigo who was already choking the thug with darkened red hair. Lucina began to loosen his grip much to her dismay in which she landed back towards Morgan. Quickly thoughts of her fate filled her head so she immediately began to check pulse just barely finding a pulse in her wrist. Meanwhile Tiki rushed over to Lucina and revealed an idea.

"Help me lift her into the back room. I'll hide out back there with her until the police arrive." Offered Tiki. Quickly they lifted her into a back room behind the stage where they set her down in a storage room with coffee ingredients extra batteries for the microphones. Once she was down Lucina ran back to find most thugs scared of Inigo and Gerome who were beating the man who ignited their rage as Severa and Noire piled up more thugs for the stage tag team, while Nah and Yarne throw threw their family's rocks Beast and Dragonstones, While Brady tripped people with his mother's ornamental staff sending them spiraling into Laurent's science books, and Owain's pocket knife, Missletain.

Rapidly the sirens grew louder as more men attempted to escape the brutality of a brother, and friends anger.

"This is the police please come out with your hands up." Everyone began to slowly trudge outside and talk before the gang did. All except for Inigo who sat on the floor as he saw Morgan put on a stretcher and taken outside. Gradually he curled into a ball, as Lucina stepped out of the shadows to console him. Though only one thought came to his head, this was all his fault.

 **And done, happy 4th of July to the Americans, good day to those who are not. I will try to get the next chapter out sooner. Good night. Ps yes I'm typing this at midnight.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back for a quick chapter. Onward we go!**

 **"** Good morning my lovely secratery. What has occured during our time in the Bahamas?" Asked Mayor Gangrel as he looked at a photo of him his wife and two boys of 15 and 14 years of age.

"Well a small group of boys walked into the Fire emblem cafe and fought with a group of middle schoolers and high schoolers with connections to the Shepards. One child hit another in the head so hard the child has amenisia. Plus that child, is one of Emmeryn's closest advisers, who just so happens to be the one who organizes secruity in public events which gives us one chance to end Exalt Emmeryn.

"Well. We need to see this opprituinity is used and used properly. Call the Grimleal to meet me for lunch as well as my personal guard. And ask the chef to start preping food now it will be a long meeting." He asked the woman who immediately grabbed her phone walking slowly as she moved the arm on her shirt revealing a group of eyes connected by a sloppy black v.


	5. Chapter 4

**This story is not dead.**

8:32 Ylisse general hospital

Robin sat there waiting next to the medium gray bed. He found it uncomfortable during his time in this exact bed, he looked at his daughter's neck long hair identical to his wife's, though slightly darker.

…..

Olivia sat down in her office in the ballet studio. Her boss refused to let her go and see her own daughter. She was supposed to count the revenue, but simply wrote one thing in her journal, a scorching letter to her boss. She got up with her things. She threw the journal in her boss's room and stormed off to her car and drove to the hospital.

….

Inigo sat in the waiting room. He was begged to be present in the room with Morgan. He couldn't bring himself to watch her suffer a consequence for his weakness. He focused himself on the floor and waited for visiting hours to end.

…..

Severa sat on the edge of her bed. She had a massive headache. But with her best friend in the hospital, she couldn't let her eyelids get any closer. If she was her mother, she'd have been able to help her.

…

Gerome hit the punching bag harder. He wouldn't sit down. Sitting down would just let another person get hurt. His mom? Dad? His best friends? Maybe it's best he just stop caring. No. That wouldn't work.


End file.
